Fever
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Covered in a blanket, her legs moving almost robotically, Amy slowly shuffled her way into the console room. She was an absolute mess..." When Amy gets a cold with a high fever, what does the Doctor do? Slight 11/Amy. Slight.


_Something for Mother's Day, well not really. xD  
_

_Happy Mother's Day to all mothers out there and those who can visit your moms you should today. ;3 _

_Hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

Coughing, that was what echoed throughout the virtually silent TARDIS. The Doctor rose an eyebrow in confusion, waiting for another noise but none followed. He then shrugged his shoulders and continued his daily tinkering with the TARDIS. A loud sneeze then echoed through the dark, silent halls. The Doctor yet again looked around in confusion, cautiously peering around the edge of the staircase leading under the console. The odd, pathetic noise echoed back to him, then the sound of shuffling feet. That was when he saw her. Covered in a blanket, her legs moving almost robotically, Amy slowly shuffled her way into the console room. She was an absolute mess, her eyes watering and her hair almost as disheveled as his. Almost. "What am I doing, what am I doing?" She muttered to herself, slightly shaking.

The Doctor ran up the steps and walked over to Amy in worry, "You alright?"

Amy looked at him in surprise, then anger. "What are you doing in my room?" Her voice was hoarse and cracked as if her vocals cords were being vibrated against sandpaper.

The Doctor looked around in confusion, making absolutely sure he was in the console room. He then looked at Amy in worry, "Amy this is the console room." He said slowly as if he were speaking to a young child.

Amy then looked around in confusion, a shocked expression on her pale face. "How did I get here?" She then shifted on her feet, slightly faint.

The Doctor held his arms out to steady her. "We'd better get you to the med-bay." He then laced an arm around her waist and covered her arm around his shoulder, helping her toward the med-bay. Amy was hot, almost scalding. Holding her to him made the Doctor sweat slightly as they both staggered slightly toward the medical room.

The room was large and white, electronic equipment from different worlds lining the walls. A lone, white leather cot sat up against the far wall; that was the Doctor's target. He lifted Amy up and sat her down on the cot. She looked around in wonder, her eyes slightly hazed. She then squinted her eyes at him, "Why's it so bright?" She slurred, her expression one of both confusion and anger.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and ran its green light over her body. He then walked over to a table to pick up a stethoscope. When the Doctor turned around to walk back to check Amy's heartbeat, he found she had pulled her shirt off and was just sitting there. The Doctor rose his eyebrow, "What'd you do that for?"

Amy ran a hand down her sweating face, "It's hot in here."

The Doctor then placed a temporal scanner on her forehead. A second passed then it bleeped; the Doctor looked at the digital number with a frown on his face. "Oh that is very not good." He then scooped Amy up bridal style and ran toward the washroom. "I need ice!" The Doctor yelled while carefully placing Amy down in the bathtub. Seconds later buckets ice appeared, the Doctor mentally thanked the TARDIS. He then started to dump the buckets of ice into the bath.

Amy yelped helplessly attempting to get out of the frozen water. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her chest holding her down, he had to break the high temperature that was assaulting Amy's brain. "Amy you're okay, you're okay." He whispered into her ear, his breath cool against her face.

Amy sniffed, attempting to hold back her tears of pain. The frozen ice against her burning skin hurt, even though most of the ice melted. "C…c…can I ge…get out n…now?" Amy stuttered, her teeth chattering. The Doctor placed the temporal scanner on her forehead, her temperature was now a lot lower. He helped her up, shrugging his jacket off for her then placing it over her red-blotched skin. Together, Amy shivering heavily, they made their way to Amy's room.

"Can you change into dry clothes?" A sneeze escaped from Amy but she nodded moving toward the closet. "I'll be right outside." He then quietly moved out into the dim corridor. "Tell me if she needs me," he mumbled to the TARDIS knowing she would hear.

After about ten minutes, Amy opened the door a large, red sweatshirt engulfing her. She then turned around heading toward the bed but faltered again. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at his sick companion, "Steady there." He helped her into bed then pulled the covers to her chin. "Be right back," the Doctor said while lightly pressing his lips to her forehead. Amy breathed, a small smile on her lips. She then faded away into a small sleep.

Amy was awoken by the a weight sitting next to her and the smell of chicken noodle soup. Amy cracked open her eyes, the Doctor smiled down at her and lifted up the tray in his hands. "Hope you like chicken noodle."

A grimace passed over Amy's face, "Do I have to?"

The Doctor nodded, "The only thing that can sort of cure the common cold." Amy glared at the Doctor slightly, she must have picked up a cold when they had been caught in a rainstorm on Y'Kni. "Oh don't look at me that way Pond." He said, a mock glare on his features. He then placed the tray on the bedside table and helped her sit up. "And don't think I'm going to do this every time you get sick."

Amy smiled a bit, she knew in the back of her mind that he would always be there when she needed him. She then silently sipped at the soup he had brought her as well as a cup of tea. She scrunched her face up as she took a drink of tea, "What's in here?"

The Doctor shot her a slightly nervous look, "You probably don't wanna know…" Amy forced herself to swallow the vile liquid. She then started to feel sleepy, very sleep. The Doctor moved the tray back on the table and helped Amy back under the covers. She looked at him, her expression one of exhaustion. "Sleep now, you'll feel better later." He turned away but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave."

The Doctor cocked his head slightly then smiled at her, a small slightly crooked smile. He crawled in beside her and she cuddled against him, her head on his chest. Amy interlaced their fingers together and slowly started to fade into sleep.

After he was sure she was asleep, the Doctor carefully pulled their joined fingers apart and rested her hand on her stomach. He then crept toward the door, a small smile on his face when he turned around just as he shut the door. A sneeze then escaped him. He glared at the closed door, "_Pond…_"


End file.
